Eye of The Storm
by lakariana
Summary: What if saving the spear isn't what broke time? That huge time storm did happen right after Rip left…. A team fic with a slant towards Rip and the angst we didn't see explored in the show.


**Summary** : What if saving the spear isn't what broke time? That huge time storm did happen right after Rip left…. A team fic with a slant towards Rip and the angst we didn't see explored in the show.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or ideas from DC Legends of Tomorrow or the DC multiverses. This was written for entertainment.

 **Author's Note:** Hello New Fandom! I really lost my enthusiasm for writing recently and those who follow my Once Upon a Time stuff, I'm sorry I'm just not enjoying the show right now. This is a diversion into another fandom to see if I can't get some enthusiasm back. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Warning: Angst, speculation and time travel exposition ahead. There is so much hanging over Rip from season one, don't you think? I thought I would play with that a bit. Also sorry to Nate and Amaya fans, I don't really know what to do with them so Amaya has a couple of lines and Nate is elsewhere in the Waverider?

This story picks up after the end of Season 2.

…..

"Next time we're at the Vanishing Point we have to salvage one of their tractor beam things," Ray yelled at Jax as they dived behind some rubble in time distorted Los Angeles. "I am so fed up of running from dinosaurs." The dinosaur in question, some kind of smallish allosaurus that Ray was fairly certain had never existed before, charged past their hiding spot thankfully without noticing them.

"What good would that do? You'd just end up with dinosaurs pulled towards the ship," Jax replied, gasping as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm pretty sure if the two of us had a look at it I could re-engineer it so-" Ray started to explain, cutting himself off as they dashed across a gap into the shelter of a shopfront as Mick sent out blasts of cover fire, before completing his sentence. "So we could target small objects and float them _to_ us instead of-"

"Instead of us having to dodge dinos to collect all the broken pieces of the Waverider every time we crash," Jax finished sounding impressed.

"Yeah," Ray grinned.

"Unless the tractor beam is the bit that breaks off," the ship's engineer pointed out. Ray's smile fell.

"You Ladies not done squawking yet?" Mick demanded, jogging towards them having driven the dinosaurs back enough to join them.

"We're brainstorming," Ray defended.

"Less thinking more running. Cinnabon is open," Mick said pointing along the street with his flame gun.

"Is this the time for sweets?" Jefferson asked.

"It's open, so we can go _inside,"_ Mick growled.

"Oh right, good point Mick," Ray said patting the larger man on the shoulder. The three nodded their readiness to each other before sprinting to the the food retailer and diving through the doors.

"Think they saw us?" Jax asked and was answered by a loud roar and the thumping of large dinosaur feet running towards them.

"Yeah," Mick snarled and stood defiantly, his gun pointed at the front of the store. Ray dragged Jefferson behind the counter making a useless swipe at Mick as they passed.

"Mick, come on! We'll go out the back," he yelled at his friend. Then Ray saw one of the weirdest sights of his relatively short life, and that was really saying something at this point.

Two hulking sort of allosauruses ran into view of the large shop windows. Going at full pelt they attempted to turn to face the heroes when a sudden streak of grey metal whizzed by their snouts. The dinosaurs reared back but their momentum carried them forwards and they slammed into each other, giant legs collapsing as they thundered to the ground. The shop shook with the impact and then the streak whizzed by again a light flashing as it went, startling the stunned dinosaurs and temporarily blinding the legends. Blinking Ray saw a man in a heavy brown coat drop from somewhere above them and land on one dinosaur, balancing on the huge reptile as it bucked and tried to right itself he pulled a shotgun from behind his coat and shot the pinned second dinosaur with a bright blue laser shot that hit it between the eyes and felled it instantly. The other dinosaur roared in frustration and finally got up, the man sliding off its back to land solidly on the ground as it turned and received a blast of burning flames to the face from Mick. The creature roared in pain and gave up on them, disappearing at speed around the block.

"Nice gun," the man said in a posh English accent. He straightened his clothes as he walked towards them. He looked young, maybe early twenties.

"It's custom," Mick replied gruffly and pointed it at the man's face.

"Hey, hey, I just saved your lives," he said holding his hands up in surprise, his shot gun dangling from its strap around his wrist.

"Mick!" Sara's voice called out. She and Amaya appeared running around the dead dinosaur. "Are you all OK? Who's this guy?"

"He took down the allosaurus type," Ray supplied coming out of the Cinnabon with Jefferson behind him. "Thanks for that by the way."

"No trouble at all. Could you ask your friend to put his gun away?" the man replied with a nervous smile.

"One second," Sara cut in, studying the guy carefully. He was the first human they had found since crash landing and that made him suspicious enough, his ability to take down dinosaurs single handed only made her more cautious.

He was younger than her, though not by much. His body held itself like someone who knew how to fight and was ready to. His clothes looked like a heavy wool and were wrapped around him as more of a protective layer than any kind of fashion statement, certainly not 2017 fashion, not recognisable past either, so she'd guess future. His eyes looked intelligent and seemed to be studying her just as intently. She gave him a bright smile with lots of teeth and was pleased that he faltered slightly in surprise, not a lot of experience putting on a front then.

Suddenly a bright flash of light came shooting out of the sky towards her. Ray called out but Sara's reflexes were too tightly honed to need the warning, her staff was already swinging up to block the projectile, which gave a cry of electronic sounding displeasure as she swatted it away.

"She hit me," came an outraged voice. "The Hunter will make you pay for that, won't you?" Floating in front of the team was a shiny dome shaped silver robot. It had a set of cameras for eyes and speakers and panels on its sides while the sound of whirring propellers and some kind of hover technology buzzed from inside it. It looked like a big metal ladybird.

"Scooter," the young man groaned. "You did attack her first. Sorry about that by the way. I found him trapped in a dumpster when I first got here, now he's kind of protective of me."

"What is he?" Jefferson asked.

"I'm a robot obviously. Twenty third century technology," Scooter answered boastfully.

"Is that where you're from?" Sara asked the young man.

"No I was born in the twenty second century," he answered, lowering his arms carefully. "I think Scooter must have got swept up in the time storm and dumped here."

"You cannot threaten The Hunter. He will smite you like he did the terrible lizard," Scooter piped up flying into Mick's face and flashing angrily. Mick chuckled at the small angry machine and lowered his gun in amusement.

"Speaking of which, I guess we should thank you, _the Hunter,"_ Sara said raising an eyebrow at the title. "Do you have an actual name?"

"Actually Hunter is my name, just without the _the_. You'll have to forgive Scooter he was programmed to be somewhat over dramatic," the man replied with a smile as he held out his hand to shake hers. "Jonas Hunter."

The whole team took a step back away from him shock plastered on their faces. The similarities were so startling that Sara kicked herself internally for not recognising them straight away. Same build, same wry smile, slightly darker hair framing the same eyes. _He looks like you_ she heard her voice echo from the past. Jonas frowned at their reaction and dropped his hand.

"What?" he asked them.

"You're dead," Mick said. Ray nudged him to shut up and Mick shoved him back. "He is dead," the arsonist repeated. "Murdered. When he was ten years old."

"What?" Jonas asked again aghast.

"A man called Vandal Savage, killed you," Sara explained.

"The world dictator?" Jonas asked incredulously. "Why would _he_ kill me?"

"To get back at your father, well actually it was kind of a self fulfilling prophecy, well actually it was because the Time Masters wanted Rip to avenge you, because that would end up helping Savage to kill you. Wow, it's actually really hard to explain," Ray said frowning at himself.

"My father was the one that was murdered," Jonas said sounding angry. "He was killed the day the great time storm hit the Vanishing Point."

"The great time storm?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," Jonas replied spreading his arms to wave around them. "The one that broke time so bad it's consequences are still rippling through history?"

"Wow, we really screwed things up this time," Jefferson said quietly.

"And Rip was so impressed with how good we worked without him that he left," Sara said bitterly.

"Rip? You mean my father? So you knew him? Before the storm?" Jonas asked.

"He's the one that brought us together as a team, to help him save you," Sara explained. "He was our Captain."

"Our first Captain. Sara is the Captain now," Ray added.

"But you said before that I was dead…?" Jonas asked Ray confused.

"Yeah, we didn't manage to save you," Jax answered with a wince.

"I'm alive," Jonas pointed out.

"Maybe the effect of the time storm?" Ray suggested. The other man frowned at the ground, not happy with that explanation.

"You said your father was murdered," Sara prompted. "When was that? For you I mean?"

"When I was six. We were visiting the Vanishing Point, my mother and me and my father. He had some work or something being done to his time ship so we were all going to go and visit it. I'd never seen it before. I remember being so excited," Jonas said, a far away look in his eye. "I had run ahead and Mum followed me, but then dad wasn't behind us anymore and when we went back… he was just lying there on the ground. I thought he'd just fallen over but Mum started screaming." His expression hardened. "We never found out who it was. Left no trace. They must have shot him and just run off. "

"Well, that didn't really happen," Ray said.

"Yes. It did," Jonas replied sharply.

"Okay," Sara said holding her hands up placatingly. "Time travel remember everyone?" she asked the group pointedly. "Whatever changed, time mustn't have set yet. So, you remember your father being murdered before he ever even needed to form the team and we remember travelling through time with him."

A distant roar cut off any further discussion.

"We got the converter," Amaya said holding up the broken piece of the Waverider they'd been looking for. "We should take this back to the ship where the angry dinosaurs can't find us."

…...

"This really is the Waverider," Jonas muttered in disbelief as the team entered the bridge.

"Jefferson thank goodness you're back, my heart is getting too old for you to go running around with dinosaurs after you," Stein scolded from the central console.

"We're fine Grey, and so is your heart," Jefferson scolded right back. "Anyway, we have a guest. This is Jonas, Rip's son."

"Rip's _dead_ son?" Stein blurted out in surprise.

"Apparently," Jonas answered, his tone a perfect copy of their old Captain's sardonic voice. He spun in a circle taking in the bridge his eyes catching on the office at the back of the room. The team watched as he walked slowly to the doorway and studied the artifacts and nick knacks littering the surfaces.

"That was his office. It's pretty much as he left it," Sara said encouragingly.

A sharp hum flew by her hair and Scooter buzzed around the office scanning random items and tutting to itself.

"There are some traces of human DNA, Hunter," the little robot declared. "They are an approximate 50% match to you. These would be from a direct male relation, however the level of degradation would time them being left in only the last few days. Clearly a fabrication." The robot flew right into Sara's face. "You will have to try harder than that to fool us," it sneered. Sara gave it a cold stare.

"Do you mind?" she said. The robot floated back two feet but remained in her eyeline.

"On the contrary," Gideon's pleasant voice announced. "Captain Hunter was on board this morning in our linear time."

"Gideon?" Jonas asked.

"Hello Jonas," Gideon said tenderly. "I am happy to see you all grown up. I didn't think it would be a possibility."

"Because I was murdered?" he asked.

"Yes," Gideon admitted reluctantly. "The Captain tried very hard to save you. He broke many rules."

Jonas seemed to find that comment upsetting and finally crossed the threshold into the office. He ran his fingers over the desk and gramophone, picking up the odd item and studying it.

"I could never match them together," he said to himself.

"What?" Sara asked.

"The image my mother painted of my father and the one the other Time Masters talked about," he explained. "Now looking at his office, I see she was right."

"She was your mother, wasn't she always right?" Sara joked. "What did she say about him?"

"That he only made a show of being strict, he was actually the worst for breaking rules."

"You can tell that from his office?"

"You haven't been on many time ships have you?" Jonas asked. He pointed around at Rip's collection of odds and ends. "You're not supposed to take things out of history. Who knows, maybe this record should have been owned by someone who gets inspired by it to write a great song that's never written now, or this pen, maybe it should be in a bank somewhere so it's to hand when someone needs it to sign a contract that will start a great business."

"Actually that's my pen," Martin piped up. Jonas sighed.

"The point is, he wasn't supposed to have kept all these things."

"This is nothing, you should see his room," Sara smirked. Jonas gaped at her.

"He was supposed to be a hero," he muttered. Sara's smile fell.

"He was, he is," she said firmly. "And the reason he is because he is willing to break the rules." Jonas didn't look convinced. "He always fought us you know, always argued that we had to do things the Time Masters' way, but more often than not the Time Masters' way meant hurting people or abandoning your friends and he could never let that happen just because it was how it was supposed to be done and _that's_ what made him a hero."

"Sounds like you really believed in him," Jonas said.

"We do," Jax answered for Sara as the team stepped forward.

"It's a shame he never got to meet you," Jonas said sadly.

"You think it was Thawne?" Amaya asked suddenly. "He killed Rip like he did Rex? Blink of eye, leaving no trace? It could have been him."

"No, if Thawne had done it before he died we would have seen it affect Rip in front of us, like what happened to Martin," Sara replied.

"Don't remind me," the professor complained, holding his stomach.

"Not the Pilgrim either, she had her chance and she's also dead. Did the Time Masters have more than one Pilgrim?" Ray worriedly asked Jonas, but the younger man didn't answer him. He'd gone very still and was glaring at the stuff littering Rip's desk.

"Jonas?"

"You know who it was," Jonas said through his teeth. The team were startled by the sudden anger in his voice and exchanged worried glances. "Look around this place," he said waving at the office. "It's so obvious now."

"Wanna clue us in then?" Jax asked.

"It never occurred to me that they were linked. I was so stupid," Jonas bit out. "The time storm," he exclaimed to their blank faces. He started pacing around the office, Scooter bobbing anxiously back and forth next to him. "The Vanishing Point lies outside time but the day my father died a time storm half destroyed it and spread from there into the temporal zone itself. No one understood why it happened, unless the paradox was something tied to the Vanishing Point," he ranted. "You know? My mother was never the same after he died. She told me once she was angry because my father took away the life we should have had together. I thought she was just referring to his work as a Time Master, but she must have figured out what really happened."

"After he left us, Rip went back in time and killed himself in the past so the Time Masters couldn't use him in their plan and there wasn't any reason for Savage to kill you," Sara exclaimed, suddenly putting it all together.

"But by travelling to the past and killing himself he then he wasn't in the future to travel back and kill himself and he… created a paradox?" Ray reasoned.

"One paradox that ripped time to pieces," Jonas snarled. "As a Time Master, father's linear timeline will have intersected and altered hundreds of points throughout history, points that now took a different path or never occurred at all. No wonder time broke and is _still_ breaking! He must have known this would happen. Why would he do that?"

"Because he loved you and wanted you to live," Sara said.

"That's not good enough. Look at the world. At the universe!" Jonas shouted.

"I don't think he thought it would be this bad, but the risk was worth it to him," Sara said sadly.

"He isn't even here to meet me!" Jonas exclaimed. "What is the point?"

"Hope?" Stein suggested. The group fell into awkward silence.

"Well, hope only works if you don't know what will happen. We do," Jonas said. "Gideon is your time drive still functioning?"

"Yes Jonas, however the propulsion and life support systems are both off line," Gideon answered quickly.

"That's OK we won't need them," the young time traveler stated.

"Hey, the Waverider may have been your father's ship but it's ours now. What are you planning?" Sara demanded.

"Do you know why no one can fix the effects of the time storm?" Jonas asked.

"It only just happened to us," Ray said.

"Well the Time Masters have had a little longer to deal with it seeing as they are a hundred years in the future," Jonas replied sarcastically. "Imagine the time storm like a stone being thrown into a pond the waves ripple outwards larger and larger, the further you get from the center the longer the ripple has existed as it travelled to that point.

"That doesn't make sense," Stein complained. "The time the stone hit the pond would have been-"

"We don't have time to discuss the complexities of practical time physics applications, as ironic as that is to say," Jonas snapped cutting him off. "Look I was sent here in a Hail Mary attempt to find the cause of time storm and correct it."

"You just said no one can fix the effects," Ray said.

"Yes," Jonas bit out. "For two reasons, because the continuing ripples of the storm distort the temporal zone itself, travelling by conventional means, in a time ship, is too dangerous and because despite knowing the general direction the ripples move, the center had never been located."

"So how did you get here?" Amaya asked.

"There's a one shot system that can send people back in time, it sort of bypasses the temporal zone but can be inaccurate and there's no return trip."

"A time scatter?" Ray asked.

"Oh, you've heard of it then?"

"Suffered it," Sara sighed. "So they time scattered you blindly into time?"

"Myself and waves of others. We are supposed to investigate as best we can and leave any information pinpointing the cause of the storm in specific drop sites," Jonas explained.

"To be picked up and collated in the future, I take it?" Martin asked.

"Like a cross-history scavenger hunt," Ray added.

"Not bad, we should add it to the play book," Sara commented.

"When I found the mess going on here in 2017 I thought I had arrived too late to be any use," Jonas said ruefully. "But it turns out the problem has never been finding the right time and place on _earth_. It's finding the right time in here." He looked up at the office ceiling and the hull of the Waverider.

"The Waverider? But you said your father killed himself at the Vanishing Point," Martin pointed out.

"Yes but the moment that broke time happened before that. We need the moment he _decided_ to kill himself and _where_ was he when he made that decision?" Jonas asked.

"You think it was on board, right before he left us," Sara guessed. Jonas nodded.

"That's why there's no centre to the ripples. The eye of the storm occurred in a linear time that only exists on _this ship,"_ he stated _._

"Because we were outside the time streams in the temporal zone," Ray exclaimed. It could be true." He looked to Stein who shrugged helplessly in agreement.

"I can't believe we have a chance to fix everything," Jonas said running his hands through his hair, still processing the immense information he'd just figured out. "I never thought the cause of it all would turn out to be my own father."

"Don't be angry with him," Sara said. "He was so desperate to save you and your mother, it consumed him for a while. We probably should have realised he still hadn't moved on from losing you both."

"Mum died too?" Jonas asked in surprise.

"He saw it happen over and over again a whole bunch of times when he was trying to save you both on his own, before he made the team," Ray supplied trying to helpful.

"I didn't know that," Sara frowned.

"That's because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone," Ray said embarrassed.

"All we have to do is travel back in time here, _within_ the ship itself. There is a way to use the time engines to do that," Jonas explained as if it was a done deal.

"Inverting the time engines will flood the ship with time radiation," Gideon piped up sounding distressed.

"It won't matter Gideon, not if we stop him going through with it. This timeline will fade away as if it never happened, because it won't have done," Jonas replied.

"But isn't that another paradox?" Ray asked

"That's the joke of the Time Masters' existence," Jonas replied, his father's smile on his face. "Haven't you noticed? Everything you do is a paradox."

He left the stunned team behind to start the re-engineering work, Scooter floating along beside him and arguing with Gideon about the state of the ship.

….

"Going on a trip?"

The team plus Jonas hid around the corner and listened as Sara in the past caught Rip sneaking off the ship.

"Er, yes in fact," Rip replied.

"I was joking," Past Sara said annoyed.

"Is that him?" Jonas asked the Sara stood next to him, she nodded.

"Have a peek," she whispered giving him a nudge.

"They might see me," he hissed back.

"Then don't let them see you," she shot back shoving him a bit harder.

"I realised that there's nothing further for me to teach you, any of you," Rip was explaining.

"So you're just going to walk out of here, not say goodbye?" Past Sara accused.

"I can't believe he was just going to sneak off after everything we've been through together," Jefferson complained.

"I know right?" Ray agreed. "Cowardly move. Oh no offence," he hurried to add when Jonas looked back at them.

"He was rushing off to kill himself I doubt our feelings were high in his priorities," Stein hissed. "Oh sorry," he also added when he remembered Jonas, who just shook his head and went back to watching.

"Well maybe Mr Rory has had somewhat of an effect on me," Rip laughed.

"Good, the Englishman could do with my influence," Mick agreed.

"Have you forgotten why we're here? He breaks all of time, _your_ influence is the last thing he needs," Stein snapped back.

"He's not like I remember," Jonas muttered, trying to ignore the squabbling team behind him.

"We didn't know him before you and your mother died," Sara reminded him. "I'm sure it changed him." Jonas watched his father pull himself to his full height and ask Past Sara for permission to leave. For a second he thought saw a glimmer of the man he'd idolised as a child.

"Stay out of trouble," Past Sara ordered.

"What? Without you lot? I think that'll actually be quite easy," Rip joked and earned a slightly too loud scoff from the Sara hidden around the corner.

The team scrambled almost silently back from the corner as Rip walked around it stopping short with a look of alarm on his face at the sight of them. Sara quickly held a finger to her lips and motioned to an adjoining empty room.

"Sara?" Rip asked as soon as the door closed. He studied her face. "From the future? Again? Did you learn nothing the last time?"

"Like you can talk," she exclaimed smacking him across the arm.

"What have I done?"

"We know what you're planning," she said.

"I don't know what you-"

"Shut up," she said. "Don't even start. We were just there we know what you did."

"Does it-?"

"Set off a huge paradox and break all of time? Yes it does," Sara snapped. Rip dropped the bag he was carrying and rubbed his face, frustration and sadness rolling off him in waves. Regret for her previous tone filled the ex-assassin and she stepped gently forward her hand slipping around the bare skin of his wrist. "Why did you even think of killing yourself in the past?" she asked.

"I thought of it before actually," he replied. "I just never tried it because, what did you say? _Huge paradox and breaking all of time._ But then today, we met ourselves, changed our futures, stopped Amaya and Ray from dying, not even a first for Dr Palmer, and nothing happened, no tears in the universe, no end of all things and I thought…."

"You thought if one paradox didn't matter another wouldn't either?" Sara tried.

"So much of what I believed, what The Time Masters taught me as fact, turned out to be wrong. Just their lies designed to control me. What if this was a lie too? I had to try to save them Sara. Just one more time," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Rip," Sara said, her fingers tightening against his wrist and sliding into his palm where his fingers curled down to meet them.

"So just another another catastrophic failure to save my family," Rip stated bitterly his eyes flicking up to look at the rest of the team.

"No," Sara said simply a tentative smile on her face. "Come on, don't be a coward. Say hello." Rip frowned at her in confusion before noticing the rest of the team parting to reveal a young man standing with them.

"Who is-" he started to ask before he recognised the man's face, despite the extra years, the battle hardened posture and his heavy clothes, his son was standing in front of him, all grown up. "Jonas," he gasped.

"Yes Dad," Jonas replied. Their eyes met but Jonas couldn't bear the intensity of his father's gaze and looked away quickly.

"Go on then, talk," Mick said gruffly and shoved Jonas hard between the shoulder blades. The time traveller stumbled but before he could fall he found himself being wrapped inside a pair of arms.

"My son," Rip gasped into his hair, his embrace tightening and his fingers digging into his skin through his clothes. Jonas felt frozen in time but slowly his arms lifted and he hugged his father back. The two men who had each seen the other die so long ago, suddenly and amazingly reunited. "I can't believe it works," Rip said.

"No," Jonas said harshly shoving them apart. "Didn't you listen to Sara? It doesn't work."

"What are you talking about? You're here right now. You're alive… you grew up," Rip said, looking ecstatic as he moved straight back to grab his son by the shoulders.

"But time breaks Dad," Jonas said earnestly.

"But you're alive," Rip repeated, only half listening through the haze of his amazement and happiness.

"It's not worth it."

"Not worth… not worth it?" Rip stuttered. This time he stepped away, his eyes looking all around his son's face searching for any speck of contradiction he could latch onto. Not finding anything in his expression he turned to his team but the unhappy and regretful faces turned his blood cold. "You can't ask me not to," he exclaimed.

"Rip…." Sara started.

"No! He's right there. Right in front of me. Look at him," Rip said, pointing desperately at his son.

"I'm sorry Rip," Sara tried again.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?" Rip snarled. "What if it was Laurel?" he demanded. "Could you look her in the eye and say _I'm sorry_? What about you Martin? I know about your new daughter. No one is forcing you to go back and change things to how they were, are they? Are you?" He yelled at the rest of team.

"They're not asking you," Jonas spoke up. "I am."

"Jonas," Rip groaned. "No."

The Waverider suddenly shook throwing half of them to the floor.

"It's the time storm," Sara yelled to them.

"No it's just a time quake," Jonas yelled back as the shaking subsided. "He hasn't decided yet. It doesn't have to go any further Dad. You can stop it getting worse. Save time."

"Save time? Save time. All I ever did was save time. For what? For who?"

"For me," Jonas stated. "And mum." Rip slumped like a punctured balloon and Sara knew Jonas had done it.

Rip's expression shut down and he stumbled backwards but Jonas followed him, stumbling after him looking just as wrecked.

"I was angry, " he admitted. "When I found out what you did, but now I'm really happy. I got this chance to meet you, to tell you that we were so proud of you Dad. I… I still am. I'm so so proud that….that I grew up to be _just_ like you and save all of time." Tears were flowing down both their faces as another time quake hit the ship, they lurched together arms locking, holding each other upright. "It's alright," Jonas called back to the others. "It's just time righting itself. Everything will be fine." He smiled as his voice grew fainter and he started to fade from before their eyes. Rip looked around in panic but the rest of the team were also fading away. "Thank you Dad and I love you."

….

Sara came rushing into the room minutes later, sent by a panicked Gideon, to find Rip standing in the middle of the empty storeroom staring into space.

"Rip! What? I thought you left," she asked. He gave no sign that he'd heard her. "Rip?" she tried again. Like he was being moved against his will he slowly turned and the devastation on his face broke her heart to pieces.

"They're really gone," he said. "This is it, this is reality. I can't ever save my family."

"Oh Rip," Sara sighed. She should have seen this coming, life had been too crazy for them to deal with all the crap defeating Savage had thrown up, but now all they had was time, literally.

She tentatively stepped forward until she could pull him into her arms and drag him to sit against the wall. "I'm sorry," she said, as he curled into her and she pulled her arms tighter around him. "You're not alone. They loved you and I know they were proud of you." She wasn't sure he was listening but she kept her arms tight around him so he could feel her there. The quiet hum of the Waverider surrounded them, as if Gideon was trying to comfort her Captain too and for the briefest moment Sara thought she heard a faint voice join the hum.

 _Thank you Dad and I love you_

…

 **Author's Note:** So, what do you think? I got a couple of other Legends ideas, so please leave me a review and let me know if I did a good job or got something horribly wrong! Thanks for reading.


End file.
